O terceiro Espelho
by Diana Prallon
Summary: O que você faria se descobrisse que está apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga? Femmeslash Completa.
1. O caminho da perdição

**Capítulo 1. O caminho da Perdição**

_"Assim que o teu cheiro forte e lento___

_Fez casa nos meus braços_

_E ainda leve e forte e cego e tenso_

_Fez saber que ainda era muito e muito pouco."_

         Seus cabelos brilhavam ao sol enquanto lhe abraçava e beijava seu rosto dos dois lados, os olhos radiando felicidade.

- Nos vemos em agosto! – Dizia sua voz macia enquanto endireitava-se sorrindo, como sempre. – Não esqueça de me escrever.

- Claro que não. A gente se fala – Respondia uma voz muito parecida com a sua.

         E havia uma troca de sorrisos antes que tivessem que dar as costas e ir embora. Não que o cheiro adocicado do perfume que _ela_ usava fosse sair de sua mente. De jeito nenhum. Nos últimos meses jamais deixava de ser perseguida por aquele cheiro. Ou pela lembrança daquele rosto meigo. Esperou, em vão, que com as férias e a distância aquilo deixasse de perturbá-la, mas aparentemente era ainda pior na ausência. Sentia falta _dela, saudades mesmo, e cada vez mais seus pensamentos se mostravam pouquíssimo fraternais em relação a garota._

         Claro que Lilá sequer desconfiava que pudesse estar pensando coisas daquele tipo. Vivia tentando se repreender mas, como sempre, não tinha sucesso. Já até se surpreendera imaginando quais seriam os momentos mais adequados para que acabassem se beijando. Era tolice, não deveria pensar nada daquilo, não tinha a menor lógica. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Lilá Brown era uma **garota**!

         E Parvati Patil nunca se apaixonaria por uma garota. Nunca. Era de conhecimento público que as gêmeas Patil viviam metidas em intriguinhas e jogos amorosos. Eventualmente também envolvendo Lilá, quando esta e Simas resolviam terminar mais uma vez, como vinha acontecendo a mais ou menos cada três meses nos últimos três anos, desde que tinham começado a sair juntos no baile de inverno do torneiro tribruxo. Então porque ela, Padma, não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça?

         Imaginava que a coisa podia ser pior: se dividissem o mesmo dormitório, vê-la tanto todos os dias – até mesmo se trocando! – seria muito tentador. Por outro lado, provavelmente com o tempo se tornaria banal. Claro que se tivesse ido para a Grifinória, ela e Parvati ainda seriam unha e carne, com a mesma pose auto-suficiente, e não tão ligadas à Lilá.

         Bem, ela mesma não era tão ligada assim a Lilá. Até o ano anterior, suas companias mais constantes eram Cho Chang e Mandy Moon. Parvati era quem não desgrudava dela, sempre juntas pra cima e pra baixo. No começo, Padma se encheu de ciúmes. Depois, simplesmente se acostumou ao fato de que precisavam de outras companias. Por fim, passou a gostar de Lilá e confiar na mesma.

         Ou assim deveria ser o fim. Ficava fácil gostar de Lilá já que ela sempre passava a primeira quinzena de agosto na sua casa (Mandy morava a apenas duas quadras delas, então sua mãe sempre a mandava voltar pra casa) e elas ficavam todo o tempo juntas, desde conversas virando a noite até festinhas nas vizinhanças. Até que subitamente, no fim dos últimos exames, ela reparou que estava imaginando obsessivamente uma forma de beijá-la. Só então pode encarar a verdade: estava apaixonada pela melhor amiga de sua irmã.

         Desde então tudo que tentava fazer era esquecê-la. Mas aparentemente era impossível fazer isso da noite para o dia, ou em um mês, afinal estava sentindo um arroubo de felicidade pela chegada da garota no dia seguinte.

         Levantou-se da cama, tentando parecer bem disposta ao invés de perturbada pela lembrança que a perseguia todas as manhãs. Viu que Parvati continuava adormecida em sua cama apesar de ter uma coruja pousada no encosto da sua cama com o envelope de papel pardo preso em sua perna. Ela conhecia aquela coruja-das-torres, embora não soubesse de quem era – não havia indicação no envelope tampouco. A ave abriu as asas e saiu voando pelo céu azul de verão enquanto Padma mexia no envelope. Rasgou o lado puxando uma folha de papel comum pra ler, e viu o nome da sua irmã da página, mas não conseguiu conter o impulso de ler.

Parvati;

         Tudo bem por aí? Aqui as coisas estão bem na medida do possível. Mamãe continuava paranóica com a possibilidade de invadirem a Grifinória atrás de Harry, mas eu sempre lembro para ela que se eu não estiver seguro em Hogwarts, não o estarei em nenhum outro lugar. Afinal, Você-sabe-quem ainda teme Dumbledore.

         O que realmente está me incomodando é Lilá. Ela respondeu minhas cartas com gentileza, mas se recusou a sair comigo. Ela nunca fez isso antes! Será que ela realmente se cansou de mim? Eu preciso conquistá-la, tê-la, eu sou completamente maluco por ela! E ninguém conhece Lilá tanto quanto você. Por favor, Parvati, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

         Preciso de um plano. Daqueles realmente bons, para que eu e ela deixemos de brigar o tempo todo. Eu realmente gosto dela... Te peço um favor, como amigo: converse com ela, descubra o que ela pensa... E se for isso o melhor para Lilá, me ajude a voltar com ela. Porque eu já gosto demais dela para querer que ela fique ao meu lado e infeliz.

         Acho que você já percebeu que estou desesperado. Não sei mais o que fazer! Preciso muito de Lilá... Me ajude, por favor...

Beijos

Simas.

         Quando acabou de ler a carta, Padma sentiu um embrulho no estomago. Se ao menos ela pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas! Tão simples, pedir ajuda a uma amiga para ter Lilá consigo! Mas não, tinha que conviver com o fato que não importava o quanto desejasse Lilá, nunca a teria. Era duas garotas, não? Era muito claro que Lilá não gostava de mulheres. Além do quê, provavelmente era tão apaixonada por Simas quanto ele por ela.

         Agora saia que não podia ao menos contar a Parvati o que sentia. Ela não entenderia. Ela não aceitaria. Mas não iria ajudar Simas também. Padma não podia permitir que a irmã ficasse em tão conflito de consciência. A mataria ver Parvati dividida entre a amizade com Simas e o amor pela irmã.

         Porque raios tinha se apaixonado por uma garota? O que ela tinha, afinal, que não conseguia para em beijá-la, em tocá-la? Aquilo era um erro. Um erro completo. Mas todos seus esforços para esquecê-la, para não se manter presa a garota, eram inúteis.

         Pôs a carta em cima da escrivaninha da irmã e seus olhos encontraram um porta-retrato. A foto mostrava claramente Parvati e Padma, com Lilá ao meio, Parvati sorria abertamente pra câmera, enquanto Lilá parecia um tanto mais tímida. Padma também sorria, mas ao invés de olhar pra câmera, observava as outras duas com profunda admiração. Suspirou desviando os olhos. Ninguém deveria perceber seus sentimentos. Preconceito, discriminação, piadinhas de mau gosto... Tudo isso ela poderia esperar se descobrissem.

         Foi então que percebeu que estava chorando. Droga. Tudo que ela queria era ser uma normal, mas isso parecia ser cada vez mais difícil.

         Em algum lugar dentro dela, uma vozinha dizia que aquilo estava prestes a acabar.

***

         Qual é a característica mais importante do amor? Podemos amar coisas, ou pessoas, sermos retribuídos ou não, podemos vê-lo sobre os mais diferentes disfarces, mas a essência dele é sempre a mesma. O desejo máximo e supremo de fazer alguém feliz, cuidados, carinho, lealdade, entre outras coisas é marcante no sentimento. E o amor não escolhe nada. Não escolhe casas, ou sobrenomes, nem raças e nem cor... E muitas vezes, nem sexo. Podemos manipulá-lo, escondê-lo sob um disfarce de amizade, negar nossos desejos íntimos de ser amante, mas ainda sim ele estará dentro de nós nos incomodando. Padma sabia disso. Estava cansada de sofrer, e sabia que tanta amizade e tanta confiança que tinha em Lilá não eram mais que um esconderijo e uma negação. Era a pior forma de mentir, pois estava tentando enganar apenas a si mesma. E doía-lhe a consciência, e as dúvidas... Mas, não, era apenas Lilá quem lhe tirava do sério. Não havia outra mulher no mundo que a pudesse perturbar, que lhe despertasse aquele tipo de desejo, e era todo seu consolo. 

         Parvati não tinha feito menção de responder a carta de Simas, que vira naquela mesma manhã. Passou o dia inteiro observando a gêmea nervosa e agitada, seguindo seus passos com um olhar penalizado e preocupado. Claro que não poderia desconfiar que lhe perturbava, e talvez fosse isso que a deixasse mais aflita. Não saber. Via a irmã sofrendo, a alegria que sempre tinha ia murchando lentamente, e a espera pela vinda da amiga, que geralmente era exultante, nesta noite tinha um ar melancólico. 

         Padma se deitou em sua cama, e puxou as cobertas antes de desligar o abajur. Tinha ficado todo o dia perdida em pensamentos e dúvidas, mergulhada em seus questionamentos, quase não falando com as pessoas à sua volta. Sua mãe não iria notar, ele jamais notava alguma coisa. E seu pai, achava fantástico que apenas Parvati falasse, geralmente parecia que ele não conseguia agüentar ter as duas garotas em casa. Lilá estava chegando, e então poderia aproveitar de sua presença, seu cheiro, seu toque... Mas ao mesmo tempo, seria a dor mais doce de todas ter essas coisas, já que lhe eram direcionadas com fraternidade e não paixão. Nem mesmo Padma poderia imaginar a amiga para si. O que deveria fazer – dizia à ela mesma – era ajudar Simas a voltar com ela. Mas provavelmente Parvati iria fazer isso sozinha. Ela sempre conseguia fazer os dois reatarem, enquanto ajudar só ia lhe partir ainda mais o coração. Talvez aquilo fosse até melhor: a dor ajudaria a esquecer.

         Mais uma vez ela estava chorando, como uma menininha indefesa. Não poderia lutar pelo que queria: seria constrangedor pedir pelo amor de uma mulher. Tudo que ela fazia era chorar para aliviar os sentimentos, para tentar esquecer, no entanto aquele sofrimento não lhe parecia uma tortura tão grande, era apenas uma punição por ter se voltado para o proibido. Ela deveria se apaixonar por homens, era assim que as coisas deviam ser, mas Lilá não saía de sua mente por um segundo que fosse. Viu Parvati se sentar na cama, virando-se para ela, mas continuou virada para a parede, tentando abafar o som do choro.

- Você está sempre chorando ultimamente – Falou Parvati baixinho, mas sabendo que a irmã à escutava, mesmo que não reagisse – e não vai me dizer porque... Você acha que eu não seria capaz de entender... Acha que eu ia te recriminar, te descriminar... Mais que isso... Você acha que eu não sei, que eu não percebi... É porque você não vê sua própria cara quando a vê. Não vê o brilho dos seus olhos, nem a devoção do seu rosto... O que eu mais queria era que alguém olhasse para mim como você olha pra ela... 

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Padma com a voz embargada.

- Da maneira como você olha para Lilá. Eu reparei, você sabe... Não só eu, a Hermione Granger também. Ela não falou nada, com medo que eu me irritasse, mas eu sei que ela sabe... E mais gente vai descobrir, porque você não sabe esconder... 

- Eu não sei da onde você tirou isso – Respondeu a garota rispidamente indo para o banheiro. – Não tenho problema nenhum com Lilá.

- Pad! – Falou a irmã em tom de repreensão, se encostando no batente da porta do banheiro das duas. – Você pode tentar enganar os outros, e eles podem até acreditar, mas eu nasci com você! Ninguém te conhece como eu, eu sei que tem alguma coisa... Eu... Eu acho que você está apaixonada por ela e não quer me dizer.

- Você está delirando – Falou lavando o rosto com água fria, e secando-o na toalha amarela do banheiro. – Agora é melhor você me deixar dormir e dormir também, porque sua amiga vai chegar de manhã.

         Parvati segurou o braço da irmã com força quando esta tentou passar de volta para o quarto à forçando a encará-la.

- Diga então, olhando nos meus olhos, que você não está apaixonada por ela.

         Padma desviou o olhar.

- Você está me machucando!

- Diz olhando nos meus olhos, já que é verdade!

- Parvati!

- ME DIZ OLHANDO NOS MEUS OLHOS, SE É VERDADE! – Os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lágrimas enquanto ela gritava com a irmã.

         Padma levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou dentro dos olhos da irmã.

- Eu não estou apaixonada pela Lilá.

- Você está mentindo – Retrucou a outra imediatamente – por que não me conta?

- Não há nada para contar.

- Isso não é verdade!

- ÓTIMO! O que você quer saber? – A voz de Padma era alta e agressiva - O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu não consigo tirar a Lilá da minha cabeça? Que eu penso nela sempre que acordo? Que eu fico sentindo o cheiro dela, e sentindo vontade de abraçá-la e de beijá-la, é isso que você quer? Então está bem, eu digo! **Eu estou apaixonada por ela! Agora pode ir em frente! Grite e diga que isso é nojento! Vá lá! Diga mais, pode dizer! O que você quer, me destruir ainda mais?**

- Eu só quero te ajudar... – Respondeu a menina, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Eu nunca, nunca iria...

- Você não pode me ajudar. – Cortou Padma, gélida. – Ninguém pode me ajudar. Ninguém pode tirá-la da minha cabeça. Não, dessa vez você não pode resolver minha vida amorosa com mais um dos seus planinhos. Lide com isso.

         Padma pulou na cama, se escondendo novamente sob os cobertores, e continuou em silêncio pelo resto na noite, perdida em seus pensamentos, até pegar no sono quase com o dia raiando.

***

- Meninas... Acordem! Lilá deve estar chegando em uma hora!

         Padma relutava em levantar, seu corpo estava dolorido e ainda sentia sono. Quando finalmente se virou para o quarto viu Parvati sentada na cama, olhando em sua direção.

- Você vai contar a ela, não vai?

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se está te faltando algum parafuso, sabia? – respondeu mal-humorada – Parece que não sabe que se eu contar para ela, ela nunca mais voltava aqui e ia passar a nos evitar...

- Lilá não é assim. Você sabe que ela não é assim. 

- Ótimo! Ótimo! Nem por isso eu vou contar pra ela, Parvati! – Padma sentou-se na cama, ainda mais irritada. – Não vou contar!

- Ela merece saber, Pad... Ela gostaria de saber por você, e não acabar descobrindo sozinha. É só contar pra ela...

- Eu não sou nenhuma grifinória, Parvati! – A garota estava de pé, aos berros. - Eu não tenho essa coragem e nem essa lealdade toda! Eu não vou contar nada a ela!

- Ela vai saber de qualquer maneira... E quando ela descobrir, ela vai se decepcionar, porque você quem deveria ter contado à ela.

- Você não tem direito de me dizer o que fazer.

- Eu não estou te dizendo o que fazer. Eu apenas estou te dizendo o que _eu acho_ que você deveria fazer.

- Ótimo. Guarde suas opiniões pra você mesma.

***

         Mesmo anos depois, Padma não conseguiria pensar em um dia que tivesse sido uma felicidade e uma aflição tão grande ver a amiga. Lilá tinha cortado as madeixas loiras de uma forma diferente, usando uma franja da menininha, e sua pele tão pálida parecia levemente corada de sol. Os grandes olhos azuis brilharam quando entrou pela porta, olhando de Parvati para Padma e novamente para Parvati. Seus traços pareciam ainda mais delicados após o mês de separação, e nem mesmo em suas memórias mais fiéis ela era tão bonita. 

- Como eu senti a falta de vocês! – Lilá deixava o malão na entrada com o elfo doméstico e vinha abraçar as duas meninas ao mesmo tempo. – Vocês quase não me escrevem!

- Só porque você escreve 3 páginas apenas contando o que aconteceu em uma semana, não significa que a gente tenha tanto assunto quanto você!

- Muito engraçadinha, Parvati... Você só me escreveu pra confirmar que eu podia vir pra cá hoje, sendo que eu venho pra cá no exato mesmo dia todos os anos! Só a Pad respondeu decentemente minhas cartas...

- Talvez porque ela não tenha um namorado para dar atenção – Respondeu lançando um olhar estranho à garota que era seu espelho. 

- Não teve mesmo volta com Jonhy McDougal? – Perguntou a loira dando um sorriso de apoio.

- Não era o que ela queria – Parvati pôs a língua pra fora.

- E já tem alguém à vista? – Questionou a garota animada, e vendo a expressão sem jeito da outra, continuou. – Você vai me contar, não é? 

- Não tem ninguém à vista não. E Simas? Quando você pretende voltar com ele? – Perguntou sem dar tempo a outra para duvidar de suas palavras.

- Não pretendo voltar. É hora de crescer, não acha...? Mudar... – Lilá suspirou, se encostando na parede. – Ele não é mais o que eu quero... 

         Padma pode sentir o olhar de Parvati sobre si, mas tudo que fez foi suspirar e encarar o teto. Não havia motivo para o coração acelerado, nem para a sensação de alegria que sentiu nascer no peito. Aquilo não era nada, não seria nada...

         Ela tentou segurar-se no chão, mas seu coração já voava.

N/A: Eu imagino que esse primeiro capítulo tenha ficado hiper fluffy, mas espero que não tenha sido melação demais pra vocês. Eu queria uma fic sobre meninas, feita por uma menina e para as meninas. Toda minha gratidão à minha "irmã" Luiza por me emprestar "Lost and Delirious" e alimentar ainda mais a inspiração para liberar a fic que vinha me perturbando à um ano, e também a minha "filha" Hermikiller pelo apoio. E, claro, a Satine por betar.


	2. Assunto de meninas

**Capítulo 2. Assunto de meninas**

"_Faço nosso o meu segredo mais sincero_

_E desafio o instinto dissonante._

_A insegurança não me ataca quando erro_

_E o teu momento passa a ser o meu instante."_

         A presença de Lilá nas atividades diárias, sua companhia, as horas que passavam juntas fazendo pequenas coisas como cuidar do jardim, ou conversando durante a madrugada pareciam ser imensamente especiais e prazerosas aos olhos de Padma. Ao mesmo tempo, crescia dentro de si a urgência de tê-la ao seu lado como amante, lhe parecia que tinha mais necessidade dos toques suaves, da pele dela contra a sua, de seus abraços e de seus sorrisos. 

         Mas nada era uma prova mais difícil do que a que lhe foi posta no fim da quarta tarde desde que ela chegara. Parvati tinha saído para encontrar o namorado, e apenas as duas estavam na casa quando o pôr do sol se aproximava. Aquela era a hora em que sempre iam tomar banho de forma que quando a sua mãe chegasse da sua atividade diária e seu pai voltasse do trabalho elas estivessem prontas para que o jantar fosse servido. 

         Padma ficou sozinha no quarto enquanto a amiga entrou no banheiro para tomar banho. Estava deitada em sua cama, encarando o teto e tentando se distrair do fato de que não conseguia parar de desejar a mulher que estava há poucos metros quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. A voz de Lilá chegava abafada pela porta de madeira e pelo som da água caindo nos ladrilhos do chão, mas ela pode ouvir perfeitamente o "venha aqui" da outra garota. Abriu a porta, se forçando a olhar para o chão e não para a loira.

- O que houve...?

- A água está gelada! – Reclamou a outra. – Você sabe o feitiço...

         Mas Padma já tinha proferido o feitiço apontando para o chuveiro de forma a esquentar a água do banho, e agora tinha a mão na maçaneta, pronta para sair.

- Padma...

         Se virou tão rápido que esqueceu de desviar o olhar, vendo o desenho do corpo da amiga pelo vidro do Box. Ainda prendeu a respiração enquanto via as pernas brancas e firmes dela, o desenho de seus seios pequeninos com os mamilos rosados, os braços delicados, tudo sendo molhado pela água enquanto um o vidro cada vez mais esfumaçado parecia querer escondê-la. Os cabelos de Lilá estavam molhados e escuros, e seus olhos estavam presos na expressão surpresa no rosto da amiga.

- Diga – Falou se endireitando.

- Tem uma coisa que eu ando querendo lhe perguntar desde que cheguei – Como a garota não apresentou a menor reação, continuou a falar. – Até porque eu vi você fugindo da pergunta... Você... Você está interessada em alguém...? – Padma pareceu educadamente surpresa com a pergunta. – Quero dizer, você está a fim do Simas? Por que se estiver, eu realmente não me importo que você...

- Eu não estou a fim do Simas, Lilá – Ela cortou tranqüilizadora. – Não precisa se preocupar, ninguém quer combater sua supremacia.

         Sua voz saiu mais amarga do que pretendia, e então rezou para que a amiga não interpretasse aquilo de forma errônea. Desviou os olhos, pronta para se virar e ir embora.

- Mas tem alguém.

         Seus olhos retornaram para a menina, um pouco assustada com a firmeza das palavras.

- Eu sei que tem. Seu rosto mostra que você está apaixonada. Por que não quer me dizer quem é?

- Você não quer saber quem é – Respondeu com simplicidade.

- Eu quero saber sim! Eu me importo! Ah, Padma, por favor...

- Lilá, eu não esquentei a água para você ficar questionando minha vida amorosa. 

- Me conte quem é!

         Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos da garota, e foi impossível negar.

- Nós conversamos depois do banho.

***

         Enquanto estava debaixo do chuveiro, tudo que Padma queria era adiar o momento em que teria que contar a verdade a Lilá, e até pensou em mentir, mas não podia trair sua palavra de honra. Provavelmente quando soubesse quem era o objeto de sua paixão, ela se afastaria, e pareceria confusa e assustada aos seus olhares. Mas, a garota suspirou com cansaço sob a água que caía, deveria estar se preparando para o nojo, a rejeição e o sofrimento desde que olhara para ela. Não tinha outra saída para aquela situação, e talvez assim fosse mais fácil esquecê-la. Não haveria como manter a esperança, por menor que esta fosse.

         Saiu, secou-se e vestiu-se tomando o maior tempo que conseguia. Ainda perdeu algum tempo cumprindo os rituais de sempre, usando cremes, perfume, desembaraçando os cabelos e colocando as jóias que tirara para tomar banho. Sua cabeça parecia se mover a mil quilômetros por hora, o coração seguindo o mesmo ritmo acelerado e a tensão crescendo em sua mente. Aquela era a hora.

         Ao entrar no quarto pode ver a amiga conversando com a irmã que tinha o rosto afogueado e um enorme sorriso de felicidade. A mulher que deveria ser sua imagem e semelhança, hoje parecia seu oposto. O sorriso de Parvati contrastava com a seriedade depressiva da expressão da irmã, como se fossem máscaras do teatro antigo. Lilá virou-se olhando para a gêmea que saia do banheiro, e o sorriso leviano no seu rosto deu lugar à preocupação.

- Eu... Vou tomar banho – falou Parvati, mas as duas continuaram a se encarar em silêncio sem responder.

         Quando ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo fechada, Lilá se sentou na cama de Padma, que se sentou na escrivaninha, virando-se para o espelho de forma a evitar o olhar da outra. 

- Porque você não quer me contar quem é que te interessa?

- Porque eu sei que você não vai aprovar, e vai sentir que preferia não ter ficado sabendo – A morena mexia na caixa de jóias sem procurar nada, apenas como um pretexto para ficar sentada ali, de costas para a amiga.

- Por favor, por favor, Padma, me diga que não é nenhum comensal da morte, ou ex-presidiário trouxa esse cara por quem você se apaixonou!

         Houve um momento de silêncio entre as duas, podia sentir o olhar preocupado dirigido ao reflexo do seu rosto no espelho, o que ela conseguia ver. Então, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não é nenhum ex-presidiário trouxa, nem nenhum Comensal da morte.

- Então... O que pode ser tão terrível sobre esse cara por quem você está interessada? – Perguntou a menina com um leve desespero na voz. – Que problema tão grande pode ser esse...?

- O problema, Lilá, é que não tem cara nenhum.

         Por um instante a loira pareceu chocada, então, se endireitou na cama.

- Como não tem nenhum cara...? Padma, você me falou que...

- Eu te falei que ia te contar por quem eu tinha me apaixonado – Interrompeu a garota. – Eu não disse que tinha um cara.

         A garota sacudiu o rosto, ainda mais atordoada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer, Lilá – Padma levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos da amiga pelo espelho. – é que eu me apaixonei foi por uma garota.

- Me fale sobre isso – Ela pediu, parecendo curiosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

- No começo, eu não conseguia entender porque eu estava pensando tanto nela – Padma não olhava para Lilá, ao invés disso encarava um ponto perdido no espelho. – Então, eu neguei. Eu sei que eu estava sempre pensando em beijá-la e tocá-la, e que a maneira como eu a queria não era nada fraternal, não mesmo. Eu queria ela pra mim, mas eu também sabia que ele nunca iria me amar. _Eu sou uma garota_. E ela realmente não é assim, ela não gosta dessas coisas.

 - Como é que você sabe?

- Eu simplesmente sei. Ela tem um namorado e tudo mais. Eu tentei fugir disso, eu tentei esquecer, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. E eu estou apaixonada por ela, mas eu não quero estar apaixonada **por ela. Eu queria nunca ter olhado assim pra ela. Eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.  **

- Mas aconteceu. E agora? O que você vai fazer?

- Nada. Não tem nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Eu vou simplesmente esperar, e um dia vai ter passado. Eu não vou mais estar pensando nela.

- O quê?! Você não vai fazer nada? Você não vai atrás disso? Você não vai contar a ela?

         Lilá parecia ansiosa para ajudar, e completamente desapercebida da verdade. Padma respirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Eu já estou contando pra ela.

         O silêncio que se seguiu a essa afirmação era sufocante, como se nada pudesse vencê-lo. O único som era da água caindo no ladrilho enquanto Parvati tomava banho. Lilá estava de olhos fechados, como alguém que lentamente se recupera de um mergulho profundo, e o arrependimento começou a crescer na cabeça de Padma. 

- Você acha que pode lidar com isso? Com o fato de que você não sai da minha cabeça...? Porque se você quiser ir embora e se afastar de mim, eu vou entender perfeitamente.

- Eu posso lidar com isso – Respondeu Lilá com firmeza e abriu os olhos, agora parecendo triste. – Eu só não sei se posso te ajudar.

- Não espero ajuda – Falou a morena, as lágrimas começando a brilha em seus olhos. – Eu estou muito aliviada que você entenda...

- Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Padma, eu realmente gosto muito de você – O tom da voz de Lilá parecia desculpas.

- Não quero que se sinta na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa só porque eu tenho esses... Sentimentos confusos por você.

- Ah, Padma...

         Lilá atravessou o quarto e sentou ao lado da amiga, a abraçando. Padma encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, tão quentes que o faziam arder. Estava feito. Lilá sabia de tudo.

***

Aquela noite foi uma das mais estranhas da vida de Padma. Jantar sabendo que Lilá estava ali, ao alcance dos seus dedos, e perfeitamente ciente dos seus sentimentos trazia uma confusão emocional que ela jamais tinha experimentado. Seus pais pareciam notar que as três estavam muito caladas, mas não fizeram comentários. Durante todo o jantar, e pelo resto da noite as três ficaram muito silenciosas, e Lilá e Parvati foram deitar cedo. A cabeça de Padma dava milhares de voltas, e ela saiu e se sentou no jardim para pensar.

Aparentemente Lilá não mudara com ela. Nada de exclamações de surpresa, ou horror, ou nojo... Mas também nenhuma espécie de incentivo. Não que, de qualquer forma, Padma esperava que a amiga tivesse uma reação positiva. Nunca poderia esperar um sorriso, ou um "eu também", embora em seus sonhos ela pudesse ser retribuída. Era pé no chão demais para acreditar em uma coisa dessas.

Já passava muito da meia noite quando Padma resolveu voltar pro quarto. Entrou sem fazer barulho, e viu que Parvati já estava dormindo. Não chegou a olhar para a garota loira antes que essa se manifestasse.

- Onde você estava?

- Lá fora. Pensando.

- No quê, posso saber? – falou parecendo confusa.

- Exatamente no que você está pensando, Lilá.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto se encaravam, sem jeito. A grifinória se levantou e sentou de frente para a outra menina, em sua cama.

**- **Eu também estive pensando nisso...

Padma não se manifestou, apenas desviou os olhos.

-Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você...

- Mas que você não gosta de mim dessa forma. Não tem problema, eu nunca acreditei que fosse realmente acontecer. Agora eu não quero que você fique me olhando com peninha, ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu vou superar, eu realmente vou superar, e não quero que você fique preocupada com isso.

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer...

- Não, Lilá, não adianta usar palavras doces, não adianta!

A garota loira pôs os dedos sobre os lábios da outra, cheia de delicadeza e carinho.

- Como você quiser...

As duas ficaram em silêncio, enquanto tudo que a corvinal conseguia pensar era no toque dos dedos de Lilá nos seus lábios. A grifinória passou os dedos pelo rosto da outra menina, sorrindo de forma tímida.

- Como você quiser... – Repetiu se aproximando.

Então os lábios de Padma estavam cobertos pelos da amiga, se tocando levemente, num beijo tímido. Seu coração acelerou em surpresa, e mais uma vez sentiu flutuar, mas agora, nada a poderia segurar no chão.

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei que esse beijo não foi aqueeeeele beijo, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer... Por favor, mandem reviews!!! E a quem mandou, infinitamente obrigada!


	3. Beijando Lilá Brown

**Capítulo 3 – Beijando Lilá Brown**

"_Aquele gosto amargo do seu corpo_

_Ficou na minha boca por mais tempo_

_De amargo então, salgado virou doce_"

Os lábios de Lilá ficaram sobre os seus por apenas alguns segundos antes que se afastassem novamente. Padma manteve os olhos fechados, eufórica, sem coragem de abrir os olhos e se encontrar em sua cama, despertando de mais um sonho. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, pode ver os olhos azuis da amiga a encarando com um sorrisinho tímido.

Sentia como se pudesse pular, gritar, cantarolar, tudo ao mesmo tempo para que pudesse demonstrar o tamanho do que estava sentindo. Tentou sorrir mas o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto quando a impossibilidade do que tinha acabado de acontecer a atingiu.

- Porque você fez isso? – Sussurrou ainda tonta.

- Eu achei que você queria... – Respondeu confusa

- Eu queria... – Padma soltou um suspiro alto. – Lilá, Lilá, me escute... Você não pode simplesmente chegar e me beijar porque eu gostaria disso! [i]_Voc_[/i] tem que querer me beijar, entende? Tem que ser recíproco!

Por um instante o silêncio foi completo, enquanto Padma encarava a outra de forma parcialmente chocada. Não era possível que ela realmente desejasse beijá-la. Não podia ser verdade, um beijo de verdade, como o de quem está apaixonada. Porque Lilá Brown jamais corresponderia seus sentimentos, não. Ela diria que Padma estava confundindo as coisas, que gostava realmente de Simas, que aquilo não era certo.

- Você realmente acha que eu não queria te beijar? – a voz suave da menina a chamava de volta a realidade, ainda que pudesse reparar na mágoa que transparecia em suas perguntas. – Acha mesmo que eu brincaria assim com você?

- Lilá, não é isso... – tentou se consertar.

- Eu não sou assim, sabe?

- Desculpe! – ela pediu falando um pouco mais alto. – Mas é tudo tão... Perfeito e inacreditável que...

- Shh... Não fale demais... Palavras demais no momento errado podem estragar tudo.

Padma sorriu, e pôs a mão sobre o rosto da amiga, aproximando-se dela.

- Eu vou me lembrar disso, pode ter certeza.

Então, tão delicadamente quanto conseguiu, ela chegou seu rosto mais perto do da outra garota, e pôs tocou os lábios de Lilá com os seus. O toque da boca de Lilá era macio e suave, embora levemente mais seco do que estava acostumada. Havia muito mais gentileza do que quando beijava um rapaz, mais doçura, como se houvesse mais carinho do que desejo. Passou o braço em volta das costas da amiga, puxando-o para mais perto de si enquanto esta abria a boca e as duas línguas se encostavam. Quando seus dedos encostaram a pele da nuca de Lilá, se surpreendeu com como a sua pele era lisa e o quanto era bom tocá-la.

Todos os dias, desde que tinha percebido seu interesse na amiga, se sentia como se fosse perseguida incessantemente pela lembrança do cheiro de seus cabelos, do brilho de seus olhos azuis... E agora tudo aquilo era embriagante, o cheiro de sabonete e perfume feminino, os pequenos sons que sua boca fazia enquanto pressionada contra a dela, o gosto refrescante e mentolado, todas as pequenas coisas que antes tinham sido uma forma de tortura agora eram um deleite, a revelação de um prazer desconhecido.

Por muitas vezes tinha se apaixonado por rapazes – ou pensado se apaixonar por rapazes – e sempre tinha conseguido o que queria, mas por mais apaixonada que estivesse, nunca lhe parecera que a espera tinha sido tão bem recompensada. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto passava a mão pelos ombros nus de Lilá, e seu estômago se encheu de excitação quando a grifinória a abraçou de volta, pressionando um corpo contra o outro.

Mais uma vez lhe pareceu estranho o contato com o corpo da outra garota, embora não fosse incomodo, de maneira alguma. O beijo pareceu se aprofundar, se tornando um pouco mais semelhante a um beijo comum, mas logo a cabeça da corvinal se afastou.

- Você beija bem... – Comentou sem jeito.

- Eu venho praticando – falou a loira, rindo de leve. – Não me entenda mal, claro, eu nunca beijei uma garota antes, não sabia como agir, fiquei pensando que você, tão experiente...

- Eu nunca beijei nenhuma garota, Lilá – Falou a morena com um tom um pouco indignado na voz. – Nenhuma garota jamais me interessou, a não ser você.

Apesar de estarem na penumbra, Padma viu a menina corar depois da afirmação, e se sentar mais reta, encarando-a.

- Você não vai contar nada a ninguém, não é?

- Porque eu contaria? – A corvinal ergueu a sobrancelha em entender.

- Eu tenho medo... O que Parvati diria...?

- Parvati vai saber mesmo que a gente não conte à ela. Ela sempre sabe. Ela sabia que eu era a fim de você, mesmo antes de eu...

- Eu lamento muito interromper, mas isso era meio óbvio, sabia? – Parvati falava, ainda deitada e virada para parede. - Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como Lilá não descobriu.

- Você estava acordada o tempo todo...? – Padma perguntou, incrédula.

- Na verdade, eu acordei na parte em que você estava pedindo desculpas por sei lá o quê... Vocês falam gritando!

- Ninguém está gritando. 

- Bem, parecem gritos quando você está dormindo. Agora, vocês podem fazer o favor de calarem a boca ou eu vou ser obrigada a agüentar essa melação mais muito tempo?

- Conversamos amanhã – Falou Lilá beijando a testa da amiga e levantando da cama.

***

Acordar no dia seguinte e perceber que não havia sonhado tudo aquilo foi uma das maiores alegrias que Padma veio a conhecer em sua vida. Parvati e Lilá já estavam lavando os rostos e escovando os dentes para irem tomar o café da manhã, e assim que entrou no banheiro para fazer o mesmo, Parvati saiu enquanto Lilá e ela se encaravam, um sorriso tímido brincando com os lábios da loira. Nesse momento, Padma se perguntou como ela poderia ser tão bela, era como se jamais fosse se acostumar a visão daquele rosto sem ficar sem ar. 

Sem uma palavra, como se apenas seus olhares revelassem tudo que poderia haver para ser dito, os rostos das duas se aproximaram até que suas bocas se tocassem em um beijo de leve. 

- Encontro você lá embaixo... – Foi tudo que a grifinória falou antes de sair do banheiro.

As pequenas coisas afetavam tanto a mente de Padma que ela derrubou todas as coisas que estavam no caminho de suas mãos enquanto ia buscar sua escova de dentes. Lavou o rosto ainda pensando naquele beijo delicado, e desceu para tomar café mais sorridente que o normal. Não que sua mãe fosse notar. Ela nunca notava nada.

- Eu ainda não comprei nada do que precisava comprar... – ouviu Lilá dizer à Parvati. – Estava realmente pensando em ir ao Beco Diagonal.

- Então está combinado, vamos hoje! – respondeu a gêmea enquanto Padma sentava na mesa de frente para Parvati. – Tudo bem por você, Padma?

- Podemos ir quando vocês quiserem... Vamos hoje, sim, afinal, não temos nada mesmo pra fazer...

Padma e Lilá trocaram um sorriso tímido, que só poderia ser percebido por um observador atento e malicioso.A mãe das meninas lançou um olhar preocupado as três garotas sentadas na mesa por detrás da sua xícara de chá.

- Desde que tenham juízo e cuidado! Não estamos no que eu chamaria de melhor dos momentos para se sair desprotegida por aí.

- Mamãe, não sei porque tanta preocupação – falou Padma enquanto colocava leite no seu chá. – Fomos bem treinadas em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e somos maiores de idade, portanto, podemos nos defender perfeitamente bem.

- Você realmente acha que meia dúzia de contra-feitiços básicos que aquele Harry Potter ensinou a vocês anos atrás é o suficiente para te proteger dos comensais da morte? Você é tão boba às vezes, Padma, que eu não consigo entender como é que você foi parar na Corvinal.

Padma parou no meio do movimento, ainda com o bule suspenso, encarando a mãe incrédula. 

A Sra. Patil era muito bonita, em sua meia-idade. Tinha os mesmos cabelos negros das filhas, mas seus olhos eram muito verdes, como duas esmeraldas brilhantes. Tinha lábios grossos, constantemente pintados de um tom de rosa que parecia natural, era bastante alta e magra, sem apresentar nenhum traço de que aquela gravidez tivesse realmente afetado sua forma física. Mas mantinha no rosto uma constante expressão de desgosto, como se para ela nada nunca estivesse feito de forma suficientemente boa. 

- A senhora está sendo injusta – retrucou Lilá, falando um pouco mais alto do que o de costume. – Nós aprendemos muita coisa e não só com Harry, mas também com os professores, e Dumbledore.

- Bobagem! – ela respondeu. – Vocês não sabem de nada, vocês não entendem a gravidade da situação! O Ministério nunca vai conseguir deter o Lord das Trevas se ele realmente estiver disposto a voltar a sua antiga forma!

Padma voltou a cuidar de seu café da manhã, pondo açúcar na xícara, mas Lilá continuou parada encarando a mulher. Pode ver que Parvati estava usando todo seu bom senso para não falar nada.

- Você nos trata como se fossemos crianças!

- E vocês são o que então, Lavender? – falou Sra. Patil não chamando a menina pelo apelido pela primeira vez em muitos anos. – Vocês realmente acham que são adultas? Que estão aptas para...

- Se você não acha que somos adultas, mamãe, ao menos nossas leis acham – cortou Parvati, irritada – Agora se me dão licença, eu vou me trocar para sair.

E jogou seu guardanapo sobre o prato vazio, saindo irritada, seguida de perto por Lilá.

- Parvati... Parvati! – chamou a mulher, sem sucesso, então, virou-se para a outra filha. – Está vendo o que você fez?! 

Padma se recusou a comentar mais sobre o assunto e terminou de tomar seu café em absoluto silêncio, tentando com toda força não pensar no que mais de desagradável sua mãe poderia fazer na presença de Lilá.

***

- Você chamou Mandy? – perguntou Parvati enquanto trançava o cabelo pela terceira vez.

Padma pareceu despertar de seu devaneio para observar a irmã.

- Ah... Achei que você fosse chamá-la!

- Então vá logo, eu não quero sair de vela! – reclamou a gêmea, desfazendo a trança e começando a refazê-la.

Padma ainda pode ver Lilá corando violentamente enquanto escrevia o bilhete rapidamente e mandava Missy, sua coruja, levá-lo até Mandy.

- Parvati, você já refez isso quatro vezes! – reclamou Lilá, sentada na beira da cama de Padma. 

- Mas meu cabelo fica embaraçado! – reclamou a morena, tornando a escovar os cabelos antes de tentar trançá-los.

- Bom, qual a importância disso se eles estiverem presos? – perguntou Padma olhando para a irmã, meio espantada. 

A resposta de Parvati foi uma cara de extremo desgosto que fez Lilá começar a rir da cena. 

- Você nunca reparou o quanto sua irmã é paranóica com o cabelo?!

- Não sou paranóica! – ela respondeu a contra gosto.

- É paranóica sim! Ela acorda antes até da Hermione Granger, só pra pentear o cabelo!

- Coisa que a Hermione não faz – murmurou Parvati, e Lilá teve um novo ataque de risinhos.

- Não seja tão má, Parvati! – falou a loirinha rindo – Ela o penteia sim... Eles só são um pouco rebeldes...

- Ela é quase pior que a Luna Lovegood! – retrucou Parvati, sacudindo a cabeça inconsolável.

- Nossa, não faça esse tipo de comparação! – Padma ainda parecia espantada. – E seu cabelo está ótimo...

Parvati lhe lançou mais um olhar mortal, e continuou a refazer a trança pela milésima vez.

- Vem cá...

Lilá puxou a amiga pela mão e as duas se sentaram na cama, se encarando. Aquilo tudo ainda era muito novo e muito excitante. Hesitou por um instante em se aproximar da garota, mas acabou resolvendo arriscar.

- Não adianta ficar dizendo a ela que está ótimo... – Lilá falou baixinho sorrindo – Ela demora muito pra se conformar...

Padma pousou um dedo sobre os lábios da menina, a calando e foi aproximando o rosto do dela devagar. Antes de fechar os próprios olhos, teve a visão da menina de olhos fechados, à espera do beijo... A corvinal encostou a boca na da outra, seu lábio inferior roçando o dela delicadamente, e um barulhinho estalado como resposta da pressão que tinha posto no beijo. Lilá virou o rosto para o lado, retribuindo o beijo, enquanto Padma começava a separar os lábios...

A campainha tocou fazendo com que as duas se separassem rapidamente olhando assustadas para Parvati.

- Deve ser a Mandy... Vamos...

***

- Então...?

- Ok! Ok! – Padma se serviu mais uma vez de seu sorvete de creme antes de responder a pergunta. – Eu beijei sim aquele cara de Beauxbatons. Mas não foi no baile!

Lilá parou de andar se virando para a menina ao seu lado.

- Como é que você nunca me contou! Sua vaca!

As duas passeavam juntas pelo Beco Diagonal, separadas de Parvati e Mandy. A outra corvinal não estranhara a divisão, uma vez que Padma e Lilá iriam comprar presentes para Parvati e vice-versa. O aniversário das duas seria apenas no inicio de setembro mas provavelmente elas não poderiam voltar as galerias.

- Bem... Eu...

- Você não me contou! – Lilá sacudia a cabeça incrédula –

- Eu... Eu contei a Parvati. Ela é... é que não te contou!... – tentou explicar meio gaguejante.

Lilá soltou um suspiro e olhou pro céu.

- Eu só beijei o Simas até hoje. 

- Ah, obrigada por me transformar em ninguém – respondeu Padma, meio rindo.

- Deixe de ser boba! – Lilá deu um empurrãzinho mínimo na amiga. – Eu estava falando de rapazes!

- Eu sei... – Padma sorriu para Lilá, genuinamente feliz por alguns instantes, e se aproximou mais da amiga antes de parar. – Ah, que saco...

As duas se encararam e a grifinória mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu queria poder... – falou a morena fazendo biquinho.

A loira assentiu com a cabeça revirando os olhos e continuaram andando lado a lado.

- Me diga uma coisa... – Padma se virou para a amiga atenta. – Eu devo considerar isso um compromisso?

- O quê?!  - a corvinal parou de andar, totalmente estática, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você não entendeu? – Perguntou a loira parando também e se voltando para a morena. – Isso é um compromisso ou não? É um relacionamento ou é curtição?

Padma foi andando até Lilá e a abraçou, como se não se vissem a séculos, rindo que nem boba, seus olhos brilhando de alegria.

- Você quer que seja um relacionamento?

- Eu perguntei primeiro...

- É o que eu mais quero... – Padma encarou Lilá de perto por alguns instantes.

- Então, será um relacionamento.

A corvinal deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga antes de deixá-la sair do abraço.

- Eu nem acredito que você falou isso...

- Bem... Eu falei!

- Eu não estava esperando... Quero dizer, que você falasse...

- Bom, eu sou a grifinória da questão, não é? Eu quem tenho que ousar aqui... E se eu não falasse nada, você nunca falaria.

- Como você pode saber? – perguntou indignada.

- Porque eu te conheço, Padma Patil – ela deu uma batidinha com seu dedo na ponta do seu nariz.

- Eu não sou covarde! – reclamou a corvinal.

- Eu não disse que você era. Eu só disse que você nunca iria perguntar...

- Mas isso é a mesma coisa que...

- Shhh... – Lilá pôs o dedo na frente dos próprios lábios. – Eu já te disse que palavras demais no momento errado podem estragar tudo...

E depois de trocarem um sorriso, as duas continuaram a andar pela rua, tomando seus sorvetes já meio derretidos.

N/A: Oks, eu bati meu recorde de coisas hiper cute! Obrigada pelos reviews, me ajudaram bastante! Obrigada especialmente a Lu por ter ficado me enchendo o saco para escrever mais e mais da fic, a Keks pelo incentivo repentino e a Má, porque mesmo não lendo slash ela pegou TE pra ler... ^^ Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e assim que eu acabar OE20, pego o capítulo 4 ^^ (aliás, foi por isso que esse demorou, eu estava acabando OE19 =P, mas não se preocupem, eu já tenho OE 20 quase todo feito ^^)


	4. Amigas de Colégio

Capítulo 4 – Amigas de Colégio 

_"E o teu medo de ter medo de ter medo___

_Não faz da minha força confusão"_

Padma passou sua última semana de férias se perguntando como seria sua relação com Lilá uma vez que estivessem de volta a Hogwarts. Veriam-se muito menos do que tinham começado a se habituar naquelas férias, realmente muito menos. Se ao menos fossem da mesma casa! Mas não, e sequer seus horários de aulas eram semelhantes. Encontros às escondidas, poucas vezes por semana, cheias de medo de serem descobertas e apontadas por todos. Mas ainda sim cada vez que as duas estavam próximas de se beijarem ela tinha certeza de que aquilo valia a pena.

As luzes estavam apagadas há mais de uma hora, no entanto Padma não conseguia dormir. Rolava de um lado para o outro, o tempo todo incomodada com a idéia de voltar a Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. De sua cama podia ver Lilá dormindo na cama sobressalente e se perguntava que influências a escola traria a seu relacionamento.

Levantou-se, caminhando até a garota loira e sentando-se em sua cama. Deixou seu olhar passear pelos traços suaves do rosto da amiga, pelo corpo pálido coberto apenas pela camisola. Antes que pudesse se segurar sua mão estava acariciando o rosto e o pescoço da menina, que abriu os olhos, meio assustada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, respirando de maneira ofegante.

- Não – falou Padma, sorrindo docemente. – Estava só te olhando...

- Me olhando? – perguntou preguiçosamente.

- É... Agora que estamos voltando para a escola vamos nos ver bem menos... Então quero gravar bem como você é... Sua expressão quando dorme...

As duas se olharam nos olhos, a morena ainda fazendo carinho na outra com a ponta dos dedos. Com um suspiro, Lilá falou:

- Você é tão fofa, Pad, que às vezes nem dá pra acreditar.

Ambas sorriram e a loira acariciou o braço da corvinal de leve. Esta se inclinou sobre a namorada e ainda se olharam por alguns segundos antes de se inclinar ainda mais e a beijar. Os lábios de Lilá estavam macios e quentes quando lhe beijou de volta com toda delicadeza que era tão característica da grifinória.

Mesmo depois de ter passado algum tempo ela continuava a sentir o mesmo frio na barriga que sentira na primeira vez que se beijaram. Continuara a sentir seu joelho amolecer quando ela sorria, a se deliciar com o toque das mãos pequenas da loira e com o som de sua voz. Não havia como duvidar de que era exatamente aquilo que queria. Não havia como duvidar de seus sentimentos pela menina, de seu prazer que lhe trazia tocá-la e beijá-la.

Os braços delicados de Lilá puxaram o corpo de Padma para cima de si e agora ela estava deitada sobre a garota, arrepiada pelo toque de sua pele na pele da outra. Seus lábios se esfregavam nos de Lilá, a duas respirando pesado, suas línguas se encostando levemente. Sentia suas pernas deslizando pelas pernas macias e lisas da outra, seus seios roçando os seios macios da outra conforme respiravam.

As mãos da loira acariciavam delicadamente a cintura da corvinal, o que a deixava arrepiada. Os beijos se prolongavam lentos e molhados até que a morena se ergueu sobre os cotovelos, olhando nos olhos da outra menina, que lhe sorriu.

- Eu sou apaixonada por você.

Nunca tinha incomodado tanto a Padma as obrigações de monitora. Não sentia a menor vontade de ficar em reunião enquanto se arrastava até o primeiro vagão ou de patrulhar corredores para manter a segurança dos alunos, impedindo eventuais brigas. Tradicionalmente na viagem de inicio de ano letivo o monitor e monitora-chefes faziam uma preleção para todo o grupo de monitores, para tentar fazer deles uma equipe entrosada. Nem por um instante tivera a menor esperança de que poderia ser escolhida como monitora-chefe; era evidente que Hermione Granger seria promovida. Igualmente, não tinha sido uma surpresa que Draco Malfoy tivesse sido escolhido para fazer dupla com ela nessa tarefa. Se havia uma única coisa que o sonserino sabia fazer era mandar nos outros e ser obedecido.

Os dois falaram sem que ela os desse muita atenção, os pensamentos distantes de onde seu corpo estava, e em seguida saíra para observar os outros alunos. Saíra imediatamente procurando por sua irmã e a garota loira que deveria estar com ela. A garota loira que não lhe saía da cabeça. Encontrou-as em uma cabine junto com as demais grifinórias do mesmo ano (excetuando, obviamente, Hermione Granger, que só andava com Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, quando muito falando com a irmã mais nova do ruivo, que também era monitora, mas desconhecia seu nome). Mandy também estava com elas e todas sorriram, animadas, ao verem a corvinal entrar. Imediatamente ela se dirigiu ao assento vago ao lado de Lilá.

- Então, como foi?

- Hermione Granger é monitora-chefe, claro, e Draco Malfoy. Nenhuma grande novidade. Ela falou alguma coisa sobre a necessidade de estarmos todos unidos e veio com um papo sobre a música do Chapéu Seletor quando éramos do quinto ano. Francamente! Eu não lembro nem quem ganhou a Copa das Casas quando eu era do quinto ano, quem dirá do que o chapéu seletor falou!

- Granger é assim mesmo – falou uma das grifinórias –, sabe que não somos brilhantes como ela, então faz questão de dizer essas coisas intimidadoras.

- Ela é legal – interveio Lilá – Apenas meio...

- Paranóica? Maluca? Sabe-tudo intragável? – perguntou Parvati, que estava de frente pra irmã.

Todas começaram a rir do comentário e Lilá sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Não era nada disso que eu ia dizer, apesar de ser verdade... Não fale isso, ela pode ouvir.

- E daí? – perguntou Mandy, dando os ombros. – O que ela pode fazer?

- Aquela vez que o Rony disse que ela não tinha amigos porque era muito sabe-tudo ela se trancou no banheiro e chorou – justificou a loira.

- Tínhamos onze anos! Pelo amor de Deus! Você não acha realmente que ela ainda faria isso?

A garota pequena deu os ombros, dando uma risadinha. Padma pegou na mão da namorada e olhou direto em seus olhos antes de falar.

- Eu concordo com você.

- Obrigada, Pad – ela respondeu, desviando rapidamente o olhar e puxando a mão de volta, para longe da outra.

A morena ainda a encarou, incrédula, por alguns segundos antes de se virar para a janela e ficar quieta. Parvati olhou para o teto, suspirando, e nenhuma das garotas entendeu o clima estranho que se instalara. Naquele momento Padma tinha raiva da escola, do trem, das garotas que inibiam a loira, do preconceito da sociedade, e da timidez exagerada de Lilá.

Se alguma delas tivesse olhado para a parte de cima da janela poderia ter visto as linhas do vidro rachado involuntariamente pela corvinal.

A verdade era que Padma não estava preparada para enfrentar o namoro sob o ambiente da escola. Parecia-lhe absurdamente complicado manter as mãos longe do corpo macio de Lilá, que parecia constrangida na presença de outras pessoas. Nunca tinha imaginado o quanto era trabalhoso esconder e percebeu muitas vezes que seu olhar a denunciava.

Por tudo isso a viagem até Hogwarts foi um inferno. Acabou sentindo o maior prazer em patrulhar os corredores e ralhar com os alunos mais jovens só pra não ter que ficar ao lado da namorada, sentindo o cheiro gostoso dos seus cabelos, sentindo de leve o toque macio de sua pele, ouvindo o tom alegre de sua voz, sem poder fazer nada.

Não que só pensasse em beijá-la e abraçá-la mas a grifinória sequer mantinha os olhos nos seus por muito tempo. Aquele tipo de atitude doía muito, por mais que Padma tivesse a consciência de que não estava fazendo nada de errado, nada para machucá-la, apenas estava tentando protegê-las da sociedade preconceituosa na qual viviam.

Já estavam quase chegando em Hogsmeade quando finalmente conseguiu passar um momento a sós com a loira. Rindo, as duas correram para dentro de uma cabine vazia, cujas luzes estavam apagadas. Bateram a porta, encostando-se nela imediatamente, sem sequer olhar melhor onde estavam. Lilá comprimiu o corpo de Padma contra a madeira enquanto essa falou, rindo:

- Eu estava ficando louca sem te beijar.

- Eu também! – ofegou e no momento seguinte estavam se beijando.

Os lábios das duas começaram e se comprimir com um desespero que nunca tinham experimentado antes. Suas mãos pareciam inquietas, ora puxando a outra pela cintura ora apertando-a contra si pelas costas. Pela primeira vez podiam sentir que havia algo mais dentro do beijo, um desejo imenso de manter-se perto, de sentir o calor do corpo da outra. A saliva se misturava enquanto as línguas se encontravam em um beijo intenso.

- Que raios...? – ouviram uma voz masculina perguntar alto, parecendo tensa.

As duas se afastaram, assustadas, e Padma viu, para seu desespero, a figura alta do monitor-chefe e logo ao lado um lampejo vermelho que não poderia ser nada que não fosse um Weasley. Por um instante os quatro se encararam, espantados, e no momento seguinte as luzes estavam acesas.

Se por um instante Padma tinha imaginado que veria os dois monitores, lado a lado, em uma cena tão embaraçosa quanto a delas, se surpreendeu ao ver que quem estava ao lado dele era a menina Weasley, com as roupas um pouco amassadas e os cabelos presos em um coque, motivo pelo qual a confundira com o irmão. Os dois agora tinham quase a mesma altura e a ruiva era apenas dois dedos menor que o rapaz loiro.

- "timo, Patil, Brown, eu não conto que vocês andam se agarrando dentro do dormitório e vocês esquecem que nos viram aqui – ele falou, parecendo calmo.

- Nos agarrando no dormitório? – repetiu Padma, sem entender.

- Ah... Você é a outra Patil – ele falou, olhando para a capa da monitora. – Bem, que seja, vocês ficam caladas, nós também e todo mundo fica feliz. Agora, se vocês três me dão licença, eu tenho tarefas a cumprir – e o loiro estava fora da cabine.

As três continuaram alguns segundos em silêncio, constrangidas.

- Não se preocupe, Lilá, o Segredo de vocês está seguro comigo.

- Nós também não vamos falar nada, Gina – a loira respondeu. – Mas há quanto tempo você e Malfoy...?

- É uma longa história – suspirou a ruiva. – Quem sabe outra hora?

E, com um sorriso, a menina saiu para o corredor.

Padma estava muito cansada àquela noite. Por mais que não parecesse as festas de início de semestre sempre eram muito cansativas e depois tinha que conduzir os alunos selecionados para a Torre da Corvinal. Era praticamente evidente que um deles se desgarraria e se perderia, e quando fez a contagem dos alunos antes de mandá-los para o dormitório viu que tinham dois a menos do que tinham sido selecionados. Apenas sete dos nove primeiranistas corvinais estavam com elas. Chamou a monitora nova, cansada:

- Lisa, meu bem, estão faltando dois novatos, eu preciso achá-los, você sabe, o castelo é grande, eu queria que você fosse com o Mark...

- Mark não veio para cá, Padma, ele disse que ia tomar banho. Aliás, só estamos eu e você na torre, de resto, ninguém chegou - a menina fechou os olhos irritada.

- Ok, Lisa, nós vamos fazer isso nós mesmas. Vamos lá, se Malfoy ou Granger os acham antes de nós eu não quero nem imaginar o quanto vamos ouvir.

As duas saíram juntas do salão comunal e apenas uns duzentos metros à frente estava um dos meninos, que tinha se perdido quando passara por debaixo de uma tapeçaria. Padma mandou Lisa voltar com ele pra sala comunal e ela procuraria o outro menininho, pedindo a outra que mandasse os demais monitores em busca do corvinal. Seguiu subindo as escadas, perguntando-se em que ponto ele poderia ter se perdido, inconscientemente cada vez mais perto da Mulher Gorda e do salão comunal de sua irmã.

Seu pensamento flutuava, lembrando de quando descobrira sobre a Sala do Requerimento, enquanto passava por uma porta com aparência de parede. Seria um bom lugar para ela e Lilá se encontrarem futuramente, ou talvez pedisse a namorada pra falar com Weasley a respeito de bons lugares. Só então parou pra pensar no absurdo que tinha visto no trem e ficou se perguntando por que raios tinha ficado sabendo de algo tão curioso, tão interessante, tão bom pra ser repassado, e não podia contar a ninguém. Aquilo era tortura, ter que manter um segredo sobre algo que seria o máximo ter sido a primeira a saber.

A morena virou um corredor, já muito perto do salão comunal da Grifinória, e sentiu seus pés se prenderem no chão com o que viu. Pouco mais à frente Simas estava segurando a ex-namorada pelo braço, os dois encostados na parede, os rostos muito perto um do outro. Mesmo ali ela conseguia sentir a tensão no ar, parecia cheirar a tesão contido. O susto foi tamanho que deixou cair sua varinha com estrépito.

Os dois se viraram imediatamente mas o rapaz não deu um passo atrás, pelo contrário, comprimiu ainda mais o corpo da menina com o seu, que pareceu ainda mais incomodada enquanto os dedos dele seguravam firmemente seu braço esquerdo. Padma não conseguia se mexer.

Devia ter imaginado que Lilá não tinha esquecido o namorado de anos, que bastaria um breve encontro para que decidissem voltar, mas ainda sim tinha certeza absoluta do que queria. Mas não desistiria tão facilmente. A confusão de Lilá não seria o suficiente para fazê-la desistir.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, Finnigan?

- Estou conversando intimamente com minha namorada, Patil.

- Ela não é mais sua namorada – falou, a varinha em punho.

- Veio defender sua amada?

- Tire as mãos dela. Agora.

- Eu não estou ouvindo ela reclamar – respondeu, ácido.

- Eu vou contar até três, Finnigan...

- Você vai me amaldiçoar, vai, Patil?

- Um...

- Não vou soltar.

- Dois...

- Já disse que não vou soltar.

- Três. Lilá?

A loira sacudiu a cabeça antes de falar.

- Simas, me deixe ir. Me deixe ir...

O grifinório olhou para a loira com a cara fechada.

- Detenção, Finnigan – falou, a voz da corvinal firme. – Amanhã McGonnagall estará informada disso.

Ele soltou a grifinória, irritado, e saiu pelo corredor.

- Que se explodam vocês duas! Suas lésbicas nojentas!

As duas se olharam por um segundo enquanto ele sumia do corredor e Lilá, assustada, começava a chorar. Padma passou os braços em volta da garota. Não queria nem imaginar o que mais poderia vir.

N/A: Demorou, demorou, eu sei, me desculpem! Eu prometo tentar não demorar muito pra tornar a atualizar, mas não sei se vou conseguir! ;)

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!


	5. De Olhos Bem Fechados

Capítulo 5 – De Olhos Bem Fechados

_"Teu corpo é meu espelho e te navego_

_Eu sei que tua correnteza não tem direção"_

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, estiveram ocupadas demais para se ver. Lilá ainda parecia magoada a cada olhar que lançava a Simas e desviava constantemente os olhos dos dela. Padma apenas podia imaginar o quão complicado era para a garota administrar toda a raiva do ex-namorado junto com as complicações de um romance proibido. Sentia uma falta desesperadora de Lilá, da forma como davam as mãos, mas naquele momento tudo que podia fazer era esperar pelo momento em que se encontrariam.

Agora que estava ciente do romance entre a menina Weasley e o monitor-chefe, Padma percebeu que estava evidente para quem quisesse ver: trocavam ainda mais olhares do que ela e a grifinória, e corujas estranhas os visitavam, com bilhetes que provocavam ausências repentinas. Quatro vezes em apenas dois dias ela tinha visto Malfoy chegar fora do horário na sala de aula, a gravata estranhamente desalinhada. Ela sempre sorria para ele, que respondia com um olhar gélido, como se fossem desconhecidos.

Com isso tudo foi uma surpresa quando ele entrou na aula de Herbologia e sentou ao lado dela ignorando Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson. Muitas pessoas olharam esquisito para o rapaz, mas ele meramente encarou-a, sorrindo. Mandy parecia extremamente pálida aquela altura do campeonato, como se a presença do sonserino a intimidasse.

- Patil! Que alegria te ver por aqui!

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha estranhamente antes de responder.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Malfoy? Esqueci algum relatório? Alguma tarefa que eu não cumpri?

- Fiquei sabendo que você deu uma detenção no Finnigan. O que o pateta fez?

- Comportamento impróprio – respondeu conclusiva, afofando a terra com uma pequena pá. – Onde você pretende chegar com isso?

- Ele estava agarrando aquela namoradinha dele pelos corredores mais uma vez? Ninguém dá detenção porque um casal está tendo um momento de romance, Patil...

As bochechas dela coraram rapidamente de raiva, e ela passou a encarar o vaso a sua frente.

- Ela não estava de acordo, Malfoy.

- Compreendo – respondeu, frio, um sorriso insuportável no rosto. – De qualquer forma, tenho um recado para você, que a _Weasley_ – ele falou o nome da namorada como se fosse algo desprezível – pediu que te mandasse. As oito horas, na antiga sala da AD, seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

- Obrigada – respondeu entredentes, o coração disparado. – Mais alguma coisa, Malfoy? Ou você resolveu descer de cima do seu salto apenas para dar um recado da monitora da grifinória?  
- Na verdade, ela veio me entregar o relatório sobre a detenção do Finnigan e aproveitou para pedir para te avisar. Está de caso com a pobretona, Patil?

- Não seja ridículo, Malfoy – respondeu ríspida, rindo por dentro. – Apenas tenho alguns trabalhos extras a fazer... – Ela piscou. – A operação cupido nunca acaba em Hogwarts!

As horas pareceram se arrastar até o momento em que bateu de leve na Sala do Requerimento. A porta abriu, a mostrando a sala, muito menor do que ela se lembrava, mas completamente diferente. O quarto estava todo pintado de branco, e Lilá estava sentada em uma das camas de baldaquino, sorrindo para ela. Havia um espelho alto do outro lado em uma moldura dourada que parecia muito antiga, que a deixou encantada.

- Acho que você não voltará a torre oeste hoje, Padma – falou a loira sorrindo.

- O que você está pretendendo? – perguntou a corvinal ainda olhando o espelho.

- Aproveitar o tempo com você – respondeu simplesmente, se levantando abraçando a outra por trás. – Só Merlin sabe quando poderemos nos ver novamente...

Padma se virou de frente para a loira, um sorriso triste tomando conta de seu rosto.

- Porque tem que ser tão errado? Porque tem que ser tão difícil? Até a Weasley e o Malfoy se vêem mais do que eu e você...

- Porque se alguém os vir, será apenas uma fofoca, um escândalo – falou a grifinória ajuizadamente. – Se alguém nos pegar, Padma, vão ter outras conseqüências. As meninas não vão nos querer em seus dormitórios, e os garotos nos olharam com desconfiança e volúpia. Não há nada mais nojento que transformarem a gente em... Em uma relação movida a sexo. Não tem sexo, não é? – a morena corou violentamente. – Só carinho...

As duas encostaram a testa uma na da outra, mantendo os olhos nos olhos enquanto podiam. Depois os fecharam, deixando a pele dos rostos se encostarem levemente, os lábios tocando as faces sem se comprimir em um beijo. As duas respiravam baixinho, os braços envolvendo-as em um abraço firme sem perder a delicadeza. Padma tomou a iniciativa do beijo, e só então percebeu o quanto precisava desesperadamente daquela carícia.

Mergulhou em um beijo que misturava desespero à tranqüilidade em doses iguais. Ninguém poderia saber daquilo, mas naquele momento, não havia mundo. Havia Lilá e Padma, sozinhas no meio do universo, vivendo com toda intensidade um tipo de amor atípico. A corvinal colocou as mãos na cintura da namorada, a puxando levemente para si. Lilá puxou-a pelas costas com o braço esquerdo enquanto com a mão direita segurava o rosto da morena, aproveitando para esfregar levemente os lábios nos dela.

Quando finalmente se separaram estavam ofegantes, tensas, espantadas com a força do pouco que tinham acabado de fazer.

- Você me faz muito feliz...

- A gentileza gera gentileza – respondeu a loira, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. – Sua felicidade gera a minha felicidade.

E mais uma vez, as duas se perderam em um beijo longo e delicado.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Padma chegou a pensar que tinha sonhado. Mas ao abrir os olhos viu Lilá deitada ao seu lado, sob seu braço esquerdo, respirando lentamente. Sorriu ao lembrar o tempo inteiro em que ficaram juntas, trocando beijos e abraços, conversando de mãos dadas... Nada mais nada menos do que isso. Qualquer um poderia imaginar que tinham feito zilhões de coisas e alimentar fantasias de preliminares e carícias que jamais tinham existido. Não que não houvesse desejo, mas havia tanta calma, tanto carinho, tanto respeito que nada daquilo lhe parecia necessário.

Ela se levantou, observando o quanto sua blusa estava amassada, a calça jeans fora do lugar. Aproximou-se do espelho, ajeitando o cabelo para prender, e já fazendo o coque quando soltou o cabelo com um susto. Piscou diversas vezes, esperando que a imagem desaparecesse, mas continuava refletida na superfície do objeto. Olhou para trás, mas Lilá continuava dormindo.

Voltou-se lentamente vendo sua imagem refletida – mas então ela estava de uniforme! – e ao seu lado estava Lilá, sorrindo alegremente para depois os lábios se encontrarem em um beijo. Deu a volta em torno do espelho, espantada, e não encontrou nenhuma explicação para o que vira. Chegou a achar que estivera sonhando acordada quando olhou de outro ângulo e viu-se refletida de jeans e suéter, mas ao para bem na frente, tornou a ver a mesma cena.

Lentamente, seus olhos foram reparando melhor na moldura do espelho, e ela pode ver, entalhado no material dourado as seguintes palavras: _Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn_. Continuou encarando sem entender o que aquilo poderia querer dizer. Não se parecia com nenhuma língua que conhecia, não lhe fazia sentido.

- Bom dia... – falou a voz manhosa de Lilá, mas Padma não a respondeu, perdida em pensamentos. – Eu disse bom dia! – chamou atenção a loira.

- Bom dia... – falou distraída, seu cérebro começando a juntar as peças.

- Não nega o sangue, não é? – falou a grifinória rindo – Sempre se apaixonando por um espelho...

- Não é só isso, Lilá... – falou franzindo a testa. – Esse não é um espelho comum.

A loira ficou em silêncio, mas não manifestou muita curiosidade sobre o objeto...

- Não mostro... o seu rosto... mas o desejo em seu... coração! – Ela se virou para a namorada que continuava a mesma distancia do espelho que antes. – É por isso que eu vejo eu e você!

A loira balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo.

- Eu achava que você via eu e você porque estamos só nós na frente do espelho, Pad...

- Não! – ela falou. – Eu vejo eu e você no espelho, mas não como estamos agora... Vejo de uniforme, nos beijando...

- Deve ser a sua vontade... – A loira se aproximou da morena, mas esta não se mexeu.

- Lilá! É isso! Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração! Ele nos mostra o que nós queremos! – Ela abraçou a namorada, beijando-a de leve.

- Então... – A menina respirou perto do rosto da outra. – É um beijo meu que você quer?

A morena sorriu levemente antes de começarem a se beijar, contente e intrigada pelo espelho.

- O que você vê? – perguntou baixinho no ouvido da loira.

- Como assim?

- Fique aqui aonde eu estou – ela puxou a namorada para o lugar onde estivera -, e olhe o espelho. O que você vê?

A loira ficou encarando o espelho em silêncio por um instante antes de franzir a testa por um instante e sacudir a cabeça.

- Eu vejo a gente se formando.

Ela sorriu para a namorada, que a abraçou delicadamente. Padma não viu o olhar de tristeza e espanto que a loira continuou a lançar para a superfície lisa do espelho.

Padma realmente não gostou da expressão na cara do Professor Flitwick quando a chamou durante a aula de Poções. Mesmo o rosto de Snape parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa por detrás de sua habitual expressão fria. Ela seguiu o diretor da Corvinal até a sala de Dumbledore, subindo pelas escadas circulares e reparando que nunca tinham levado ela até lá.

Quando o professor abriu a porta, ela pode ver que Parvati e a Professora McGonnagal já estavam lá dentro e ela se perguntou o que teria acontecido. Dumbledore parecia muito sério, os olhos baixos sem encarar as meninas. Parvati tinha em frente de si um exemplar do Profeta Diário que anunciava um ataque ao Beco Diagonal, e ao seu lado, estava um dos irmãos Weasley, que ela lembrava de ter sido monitor-chefe anos antes.

- Sente-se, Srta. Patil – Ele parecia cansado e incomodado com a situação. – Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar com as senhoritas.

Padma olhou para a irmã, os olhos dela já cheios de lágrimas a serem derramadas, meio intimidada pelo olhar profundo e penetrante do velho diretor.

- Houve ontem um ataque dos comensais ao Beco Diagonal – ele falou, e respirou fundo. – Os aurores interviram, e prenderam alguns deles, mas muito estrago já tinha sido feito... E a mãe de vocês foi pega.

- Ela está com os comensais? – falou a grifinória, arregalando os olhos em horror.

O diretor fechou os olhos por um longo momento e balançou a cabeça negativamenete.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado – ele virou-se para o ruivo. – Elas são inocentes, Percival, eu disse a Cornélio – e virando-se de novo para as meninas. – Sua mãe não está com os comensais.

- Mas o senhor disse... – interrompeu Padma, a cabeça rodando.

- Sua mãe foi pega pelos aurores, Srta. Patil – ele olhou dentro dos olhos de ambas – Ela era uma das comensais.

Padma sentiu-se congelar com o choque, mas o antigo monitor-chefe começou a falar.

- Como as duas são inocentes, seus bens não serão bloqueados. Ao invés disso a partilha será acelerada, e serão responsáveis cada uma por 50% dos bens da família Patil. Sua casa estará sob a observação dos aurores, e sua mãe detida em Azkaban por tempo indeterminado podendo ser condenada a prisão perpétua. No mais, vocês devem...

- Dê a elas algum tempo, Percy! – ralhou a professora de transfiguração. – É um choque enorme!

- Pois bem – ele fechou a maleta, os trincos fazendo barulho. – Estava apenas cumprindo com meu dever. No mais, vocês devem continuar suas vidas normalmente, Srtas Patil. E uma boa tarde para os senhores professores.

Padma abaixou a cabeça, finalmente caindo no choro. Não havia realmente mais nada o que dizer.

_Continua..._

N/A: O capítulo é dedicado a Keks, e espero que depois disso ela NÃO me ameace que receber uma cotovelada na nuca por falta de entrega de capítulos! E também porque eu adorei e me surpreendi com a review dela...


	6. Espelhos Partidos

Capítulo 6 – Espelhos partidos

_"Mas tão certo quanto o erro de ser barco à motor_

_E insistir em usar os remos_

_É o mal que a água faz quando se afoga_

E o salva vidas não está lá porque não vemos" 

Todo o mundo de Padma parecia rodar em uma espiral confusa. Não demorou muito tempo para que a notícia de que a Sra Patil, a conhecida socialite, a viúva do tão bem visto Charles Patil era na verdade uma das comensais da morte apanhadas pelos aurores na última batalha. Hermione Granger tinha ido falar com ela após uma reunião de monitores para dizer-lhe que sentia muito, mas Rony Weasley não parecia concordar muito plenamente com ela.

Em um primeiro momento, a própria Lilá não tinha acreditado no que as meninas lhe contaram. Provavelmente tinha sido um choque tão grande quanto fora para as gêmeas saber das atividades secretas de sua mãe. Padma sabia que para Lilá sua mãe era um pouco mãe da loira também. Doía muito pensar na senhora elegante, agora, presa dentro de uma cela, mesmo que não houvesse mais dementadores guardando a prisão.

A maior parte dos alunos lançava olhares de desconfiança enquanto andavam pelos corredores, e os primeiranistas fugiam da sua frente antes que ela se aproximasse. Parvati e ela sempre tinham figurado entre as meninas mais populares da escola, e o comportamento da multidão de lhes virar as costas era estranho e doloroso. Nunca tinha imaginado a dificuldade de se viver em um ambiente fechado tendo a opinião pública contra si, e pela primeira vez se arrependeu de algumas fofocas que ajudara a espalhar.

Como sempre, os alunos da sonserina iam contra a maré e muitos as tratavam com um respeito muito maior do que o comum. Só quem lhe parecia indiferente era Draco Malfoy, que na verdade a olhava como se ela tivesse pisado na bosta logo antes de encontrá-lo (E era incrível como ele parecia com a mãe quando fazia essa expressão).

Aos poucos, foi vendo que mesmo Lilá parecia distante de si. Não entendia bem o comportamento da namorada. Não era possível que tivesse acreditando que as duas tinham a menor idéia sobre aquilo; e na verdade não andava menos com Parvati do que antes. Padma achava ótimo, uma vez que mostrava que a loira estava dando forças a irmã de um jeito que ela mesma não era capaz, mas se sentia confusa. Já se passavam quase quinze dias desde que Dumbledore a chamara em sua sala, e nesse meio tempo, por mais que tivesse visto Lilá todos os dias, não haviam trocado um beijo que fosse.

Suspeitava que agora Mandy estivesse começando a desconfiar do que estava acontecendo: mais de uma vez a corvinal tinha sido surpreendida pela amiga enquanto encarava a namorada extasiada. Dera desculpas, se declarara muito preocupada com a irmã e a amiga, mas havia algo na expressão da outra que demonstrava que ela não tinha posto muita fé na história.

Agora, aquela noite seria diferente. Aquela noite, elas ficariam em paz. Entrou na Sala do Requerimento e esperou. Esperou por muitos minutos até que a grifinória aparecesse. Lilá entrou na sala, mais de quarenta minutos atrasada, com uma expressão mortificada, os olhos azuis meio apagados, olheiras despontando sobre a pele pálida, os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Mesmo assim, ela parecia linda. Absolutamente linda, a despeito de sua aparência arrasada. Era quase indiferente para a morena que estivesse desarrumada: seu coração disparava da mesma forma, e ela levantou apressada, indo direto até a outra menina e a abraçando firme.

Ela sentiu o corpo de Lilá frágil sobre seus braços, e sentiu que enquanto a abraçava de volta a grifinória parecia desanimada. Puxou a cabeça para trás, olhando-a nos olhos por um instante, antes que a loira puxasse sua cabeça para si e a beijasse com vontade, os lábios tocando com uma força que ela jamais tinha sentido. Havia algo absurdamente desesperado na forma como Lilá a beijava, e ela apenas tentava retribuir à altura. Sentiu a loira a abraçando com firmeza, puxando sua cintura mais para si, e aproveitou para puxar os lados da capa dela em resposta.

Foi quando Padma sentiu um gosto salgado no beijo: a menina chorava. Afastou a cabeça lentamente, encostando a testa na da namorada, e respirou fundo.

- Qual o problema, princesinha?

- Eu não posso, Pad... – ela soluçou, tremendo entre lágrimas. – Eu simplesmente não posso mais... – A loira andou até a cama e se sentou, chorando sem parar, enquanto a outra menina a seguiu.

- Não pode mais o quê? – Um pressentimento ruim tomou conta da morena, que sentiu suas mãos tremerem sem querer acreditar no que ouvia.

- Continuar, continuar... – Ela soluçava cada vez mais, e se mantinha agarrada no corpo da corvinal. – Continuar com você.

Deu um passo para trás, espantada com a afirmação e olhou para a grifinória à sua frente, vendo que o que ela dizia custava cada grama de sua determinação.

- Porque não? – perguntou, quase fria.

- Eu... Simas. – A loira levantou a cabeça, triste. – Eu ainda gosto de Simas... – Sob o olhar espantado da outra, ela emendou – Não é que eu não goste de você... Eu... – ela fechou os olhos com força. – Eu te amo, Padma Patil. Eu realmente te amo, mas...

Houve um grande silêncio que parecia ecoar em cada parede do cômodo. Um silêncio pesado, dolorido, como o que segue a morte de uma cria nascida em plena primavera.

- Mas...?

- Mas se eu fosse comparar – mais uma vez a loira interrompeu sua fala, tentando conter as lágrimas – se eu fosse comparar...

- Você ama mais a ele do que a mim. – Sentenciou a morena. – Entendo.

- Me perdoe... – a loira pediu, tremendo. – Me perdoe se não...

- Você não tem que pedir perdão por nada. Você não fez nada de errado... Eu nunca achei... Que podia acontecer. Não tem problema. Não tem nada a ver. Eu que te forcei, e me iludi e...

- Eu fiz o que queria fazer há tempos – interrompeu a grifinória -, mas ainda... Ainda há Simas em mim... Em meu coração...

- Escute uma coisa, Lavender – Padma a interrompeu, falando com a voz ao mesmo tempo firme e doce. – Eu te amo. E eu te amo muito mais do que eu deveria, muito mais do que eu gostaria. Eu tentei lutar contra isso, claro, eu tentei impedir, e não acreditei quando senti, mas você foi mais forte. Você foi mais forte do que eu e quebrou cada uma das barreiras, ultrapassou cada um dos empecilhos que eu coloquei... E me fez me sentir diferente. E fez eu achar que o amor... Não era aquela coisa egoísta que a gente tem, de querer ficar junto. É mais... É muito mais... Se ele vai te fazer mais feliz do que eu te faço, então... Volta pra ele.

- Mas Pad...

- Volta pra ele. Vai me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo te ver feliz.

- Eu não queria te machucar...

- Não vou negar. Vai doer, e doer muito não te ter por perto... Não te ter comigo... Mas eu quero que você seja feliz acima de qualquer coisa. Acima de mim.

- Me desculpe por te fazer mal...

- Você não me fez mal – a morena passou a mão no rosto da garota, falando com uma voz ainda mais gentil. – Você foi maravilhosa pra mim. Eu agradeço muito essa chance...

- Eu queria muito... Poder ser toda sua... Toda sua... Mas eu não... Você sabe que eu estou prometida.

- Eu queria muito que você fosse minha. Mas não é. Nada vai mudar o jeito como seus olhos brilham quando você está com ele. Eu sempre soube, bem no fundo, que você nunca me olhou daquela maneira. Eu fui um erro.

- Você nunca vai ter sido um erro, Padma, nunca – a grifinória balançou a cabeça veementemente. – Você vai ter sempre sido uma das coisas mais preciosas que eu já tive em mãos... Mas eu não sei cuidar de jóias... Eu...

- Você fez o melhor que pode – A voz de Padma era firme, embora ela estivesse desmoronando por dentro. – Agora vai. Vai, e diz pra ele que você ainda é dele. Vá lá.

A morena deu um beijo leve na face da outra menina, tentando esconder a tristeza sem conseguir. Ela respirou fundo, esperando receber outro beijo em resposta, mas ao invés de tocar sua face, os lábios de Lilá encontraram sua boca, e sem pensar Padma permitiu que se beijassem, o desespero se tornando claro a cada toque, sem perder a delicadeza e a gentileza que sempre tinham caracterizado os beijos entre as duas. Deslizou as mãos levemente pelo pescoço da grifinória, passando os dedos entre os fios dourados, e aproveitando ao máximo do beijo que mais tinha esperado e que jamais voltaria a ter.

- Você é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer a alguém – falou a loira, os lábios ainda colados aos seus.

- Você sempre foi meu terceiro espelho, Lilá, e vai continuar sendo. Não o modelo de mulher que eu queria ser, porque essa era minha mãe antes de... Antes de... – suspirou. – Você sabe. Ou a Parvati, que era meu segundo espelho, meu referencial imediato, aquilo que eu sabia que deveria ser sempre... Mas meu terceiro espelho, meu ideal. A mulher que eu desejo tanto que não queria ser, e sim ter pra mim. Você vai sempre seu meu terceiro espelho, meu único terceiro espelho...

Agora as duas meninas se encararam chorando silenciosamente, e Lilá se levantou, falando em voz baixa.

- Se um dia isso não der certo, eu quero que você tenha certeza que eu vou ter me arrependido amargamente de ter te deixado...

- Vou me lembrar disso. Mas não vai haver um depois...

- Eu realmente espero que não.

Lilá andou quieta até a porta, quando a voz de Padma a interrompeu.

- Só me diga o que te fez descobrir que ainda o amava.

Ela olhou tristemente para a ex-namorada por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- O espelho – falou cabisbaixa. – O espelho de Ojesed. Quando eu olhei para ele... Me vi com Simas – e mais uma vez o silêncio. – Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Vá lá... Eu também já vou pro meu quarto.

- Você tá bem?

- Eu vou ficar bem – ela deu um sorrisinho fraco, e a loira fechou a porta.

Padma andou até o espelho, encarando mais uma vez a imagem das duas juntas e sentiu parte de si morrer. Aquele beijo que ela via como um filme, nunca mais. Nunca mais. Justamente por culpa daquele espelho. E ela chorou. Ela chorou, e esmurrou o espelho, e desejou que seus punhos quebrassem o vidro e esse ficasse partido como seu coração. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Ela estava sozinha, e nada mudava isso.

Padma acordou junto com os primeiros raios de sol, o corpo dolorido e esparramado pelo chão. Sentia seus olhos arderem por conta das lágrimas que tinha derramado até cair no sono, a respiração dificultada pelas horas de choro em frente ao espelho. Ao se sentar quase caiu de susto ao ver mais um par de rostos idênticos ao seu no quarto. O espelho refletia a imagem de sua irmã logo atrás de si.

A grifinória estendeu a mão, ajudando a irmã a se levantar do chão, até que as duas estivessem com os olhos no mesmo nível. A corvinal baixou os olhos, completamente devastada pela noite que passaram, e sua irmã abraçou-a com força.

- Eu sinto muito... Muito mesmo... Eu deveria saber que isso ia acontecer...

- Todo mundo sabia que ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

- Eu queria ajudar... – Suspirou Parvati. – Mesmo.

- Não tem problema. Eu vou ter que me acostumar. Nunca tive situação pior... Todos acham que eu sou mais uma futura comensal da morte, me viram as costas, a Lilá terminou comigo, e tenho certeza que todo meu dormitório deve estar esbravejando contra mim essa hora, me chamando de lésbica e maldita... Mandy sabe... Ela deve estar querendo me bater até eu tomar vergonha na cara... Seria típico dela...

- Mandy não vai dizer nada sobre você.

- Você não conhece Mandy como eu... Ela odeia essas coisas, ela...

- Mandy não vai abrir a boca... Céus, como você é cega... Ela não vai falar nada sobre você e Lilá... Jamais ela iria... Ela tem uma lealdade há você... Ela é sua amiga, Padma, mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Mais que você imagina.

- Ah, Parvati... – Ela se agarrou na irmã, quase tornando à chorar, e respirou fundo. – Eu preciso tanto de uma amiga legal... Tanto... De um ombro...

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui – a outra respondeu firme. - Eu vou sempre ser seu espelho, sempre... E Mandy também estará lá por você... E Lilá estará olhando por você de longe... Você sabe que assim é melhor pra ela... E conseqüentemente pra você.

- Você acha que eu fiz certo?

- Eu acho que você foi enormemente grande ao deixá-la partir. Eu não saberia fazer esses sacrifícios por amor... Talvez por isso eu esteja nesses namoros medíocres... Mas um dia eu aprendo... Muda com o tempo de cada um.

- Obrigada por existir... – Lilá sussurrou baixinho.

Pouca gente reparou que tinha se apagado a luz dos olhos de Padma. A ajuda que ela precisava veio de todos os lugares onde ela menos esperava: Mandy realmente não disse aos outros nada do que tinha notado sobre seu amor por Lilá, e veio abraçá-la assim que ela entrou no salão principal na manhã seguinte. Pelo resto do ano, ela foi uma muralha ajudando Padma a se erguer.

Outra pessoa que surgiu na vida dela para lhe ajudar a seguir em frente foi Gina. A ruiva não hesitou em procurar a menina ao saber que o romance tinha terminado, sempre muito grata por esta ter guardado seu segredo, e aos poucos as duas foram se tornando boas amigas.

Com o tempo as pessoas foram tornando a confiar nas gêmeas, e vendo que não havia a menor possibilidade de as duas se tornarem comensais. Na verdade, elas queriam se juntar à batalha... Tinham perdido muito para o Lord das trevas. Com algum esforço, elas se formaram, em um clima tenso de véspera de batalha.

Muitos se perderam naquela luta. Muitos comensais e muitos aurores. Alguns conhecidos: Hagrid foi salvo por seu animalesco irmão, mas Snape não teve a mesma sorte e morreu. Um dos irmãos Weasley que elas não conheciam sofreu ferimentos irreparáveis, e o antigo Alastor Moody também se foi. E ao fim, Harry Potter se tornou, agora, o homem que sobreviveu. Ele sobreviveu aos ataques de Voldemort, destruiu o bruxo, e foi internado em St. Mungus até se curar dos ferimentos da batalha.

Simas e Lilá continuaram juntos e noivaram após o fim da escola. Outro casal que resolveu se uniu foi Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Draco e Gina continuaram um romance secreto durante todo último ano da menina, e Parvati começou a trabalhar na redação de "O Semanário das Bruxas".

Padma decidiu se mudar para Paris onde faria o curso de aperfeiçoamento em culinária bruxa. Mandy a foi morar com ela enquanto estudava para sua residência médica no Instituto Médico de Paris.

Padma podia ser cega, como Parvati dizia, mas a cegueira do amor perdido nunca dura muito tempo... E ela sabia encontrar caminhos para ser feliz... Como ela merecia ser. Sem nunca deixar de sentir um pequeno aperto ao pensar em Lilá, mas sendo feliz sem ela.

Mas isso, já é assunto para outra história...

FIM

**Nota da Autora**: Eu sinto muito por ter demorado tanto tempo até atualizar o capítulo final, mas eu estou SEM meu computador, e portanto SEM todas as minhas notas sobre todas as minhas fics. Eu sei que esse fim é um fim triste, mas já dizia minha linda namoradinha que "a verdadeira perfeição tem que ser imperfeita". E à ela vão todas as honras da fic, por ter sempre me incentivado à escrever, assim como todas as pessoas que falavam bem de O Terceiro Espelho, como a Pichi, a Keks, MioneBlack, minha filhota Killer, minha beta Satine, e à todas as reviews...

Um beijo enorme e meus sinceros agradecimentos à...

May Malfoy, Keurol, Miss Delynx (toda fofa), dona Fabi Mellignot, Angel B, Mag, Ameria A. Black, Dark Angel, Bel, Amanda, Xuquita, Mô Granger, Babi Black, Mari Spinnelli e Kah...

PS: é esse o momento que o Windows Mídia Player escolhe pra tocar "Daniel na Cova dos Leões" do Legião Urbana, tema da fic. Realmente, pouca concidência é bobagem! :)

Ps2: A Fic é toda escrita graças à existência da Bárbara Collyer, minha Lilá, meu terceiro espelho, porque já diziam os produtores de filme adolescente/idiotas americanos: a primeira vez é inesquecível...


End file.
